


Unique

by Bellavita



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellavita/pseuds/Bellavita
Summary: Patton and Logan adopt a child , but start to notice something strange when the child gets a cookie from the cookie jar without even getting up ?





	Unique

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I should work on my other stories but this one I have planned for a while !! Have fun reading this.

Patton smiled as he watched the trees go by. Christmas music had just started playing on the radio and there was already snow outside . He turned over to Logan and his grin grew wider “ Can you believe it Logan !? We’re gonna be parents !” Patton clapped his hand together out of joy.Logan glanced over at Patton and his face grew a grin “ It feels so unrealistic “ he said out of joy. Patton looked back out the window , once again admiring the Trees and snow “ it truly does “ he yawned , feeling tired already as the snow calmed him down. “ Don’t drift off Pat, we have another hour to spa-“ Logan looks over at Patton and sees he had already drifted off into sleep. Logan smirks and continues to drive.

_______  
You see , Patton and Logan knew each other since high school. Some would say they were ‘ High school sweetheart ‘ but before they even became a thing they had to become friends first . When they were in high school , Patton had a horrible abusive relationship with his ex boyfriend and Logan who became his friend immediately once he entered the school , helped him with his relationship, despite not feeling emotions that vividly. Has their friendship grew closer , so did their relationship. Logan ended up catching feelings for Patton and Patton broke up with his boyfriend when he realized that he didn’t like him anymore and liked Logan. They started dating and soon got married . Though the Ex-boyfriend wasn’t really fond of losing someone he ‘cared’ about.

—————

Logan parked the car and sighed , driving a couple of hours made him exhausted. He looked over at sleeping Patton and felt guilty that he had to wake him up . Logan gently shook Patton awake “ Whaa?” He rubbed his eyes. “ Patton we’re here “ Logan smirked a bit . Pattons face lit up and he immediately got out of the car . Once Logan had got out of the car , they held hand in hand , excited that they were gonna he parents very soon . Patton yawned “ I shouldn’t had sleep in the car “ he rubbed his eyes . Logan smiled “ I told you so “ .

Soon a women met with them and took them to a room full of kids. There were some kids playing and some kids reading , both kids Patton and Logan really adored but Patton looked at the women “ is there anyway possible we could get a ..baby?” He asked awkwardly. The women nodded and took them to a quieter room . The room was filled with small children . Patton smiled at Logan , knowing they both rather settle with a baby and raise them as their own . Patton looked around the room as Logan and the women spoke. Immediately something caught Pattons eye. He looked over at a crib and saw a tiny baby . He smiled brightly and adored the child . The child had dark brown hair and his eyes were open , revealing two different colored eyes , A dark blue that almost resembled a purple and a beautiful chocolate brown eye . Logan walked behind Patton and looked over at the crib seeing what Patton was seeing . The women Smiled at them and began to talk about the child. “ His name is Virgil . He was born two months early before his due date , explaining why he’s so tiny ...however he is unique . He’s a very quiet child and he doesn’t cry that often ...he’d be perfect for you two “ she smiled with joy .

Soon after , Patton and Logan signed off papers . And a couple of weeks later they went back their to receive Virgil , a new child of theirs. His new name was now Virgil Berry and his life was gonna he interesting .

At this time , a shadow figure walked in the same  
Adoption center , adopting a small child as well , named Remus . Now this shadow figure wasn’t fond of kids , but he needed This particular one for a reason , and he also needed Virgil .


End file.
